


Electric Sheep

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Playing with tropes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: how to implement the pairng in the most stereotypical way (the RK900 tries his best)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814908) by [freud_and_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox), [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut). 



> MANY THANKS TO GIANEYA FOR BETA

Connor warned RK900 that Detective Reed was a complicated person and that establishing interaction with him would be difficult. But Connor was a naive 800, and everyone could offend him. RK900 had a special program for interaction with assholes; he dowloaded it to the social adaptation module after Captain Fowler informed him about his future partner, and the said future partner promised to throw him of the window.

RK900 assured the captain that the appointment suited him well, and the captain said without making a sound: "Thanks Jesus." RK900 was sure that dead people haven't got any influence on his decisions and actions, but he kept this confidence to himself.

Detective Reed, after leaving the captain's office, twice walked around the department, went onto the third round, but suddenly changed his intentions, made a bad deal with the coffee machine and returned to his table with a polypropylene cup. RK900 was learning his patterns in the natural environment with inexhaustible interest.

Detective Reed took a sip of his coffee with a sound, glowered at RK900 and said discontentedly:

"Don’t expect me to be courteous, you soulless machine."

RK900 activated interaction-with-assholes program and replied politely:

"Said the leather bastard."

Detective Reed stared at him, goggling his eyes charmingly.

The potential success coefficient of their collaboration increased by fifteen percent.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know," said Detective Reed, looking up from the tablet, "I had dreamed about you previous night."

This was it, RK900 thought and downloaded the application sample for sexual harassment in the workplace appeal.

"I dreamed that I was sitting at my desk," Detective Reed continued, "and you suddenly remembered that it was not up to you to be the main asshole in the department, so you went to the machine and brought me my damn coffee.”

No, it wasn’t, RK900 corrected himself, but saved the application sample just in case.

"Androids also have dreams, Detective," he said, and Detective Reed used the most symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing element of his face - raised his eyebrows.

RK900 took a second's pause, giving the Detective the opportunity to make a comment about cyber animals. Detective stayed silent, and RK900 didn’t know how to classify it - as a welcome manifestation of unbanality or as a deplorable ignorance in reading.

“Today I dreamed that you, Detective, behaved in an unsatisfactory way ...” RK900 looked at the Detective, thought about the potential success coefficient and corrected himself, “that you showed off a lot, and I had to devour your face. You screamed and suffered. There was a lot of blood too.”

"I see," said Detective Reed, demonstrating a commendable ingenuity combined with the ability to learn, and rose from his chair. "I'll make the damn coffee by myself."


End file.
